


You Didn't Have to Wait Up for Me

by CinnamonAppleCoffeeCake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10102304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonAppleCoffeeCake/pseuds/CinnamonAppleCoffeeCake
Summary: Akaashi mumbled against Bokuto’s lips, smiling, “I don’t mind coming home late if this is how I’m greeted.”Or, Akaashi gives Bokuto a back massage.





	

“Bokuto, I’m home!” Akaashi called as he entered his and Bokuto’s shared apartment to find his boyfriend lounging on the sofa under a blanket watching television. He must have showered while Akaashi was at work as his hair was down and still looked slightly damp. The only light source in the room was from the old black and white movie that was playing onscreen. Akaashi flicked on the room light.

At first glance it looked like he had fallen asleep, but Bokuto jumped upright when he heard Akaashi’s greeting. “Finally! Welcome back, Akaashi! How was work?” Bokuto shut off the television and turned around to excitedly peer over the back of the sofa at his boyfriend. Akaashi couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face at seeing how happy Bokuto was at his return.

“Same as usual,” Akaashi replied, taking off his shoes and jacket. “I made coffee, I served it to people. Nothing really happened tonight that doesn’t happen during the day.”

“I’m still glad you’re back, though.” Bokuto got up and slowly stretched his arms above his head letting out a loud yawn. “Means I can go to bed.”

“You didn’t have to wait up for me.”

“Yes I did! I wanted to stay up to make sure you got home alright. This was your first late shift after the coffee shop changed your schedule. I’m not used to you being gone this late at night so I don’t think I would have been able to sleep even if I tried,” Bokuto said as he crossed the small room and wound his arms around Akaashi’s waist, putting them nose to nose. “I missed you.” Akaashi melted a bit at the comforting warmth, a welcome feeling especially from just being outside in the cold. Bokuto was a human heater; he was always so warm, something that Akaashi greatly appreciated. His own arms found their way around Bokuto’s shoulders and he nuzzled into his boyfriend’s neck, breathing in the familiar aroma.

“I missed you, too, Bokuto.” Akaashi felt Bokuto lean back enough to press his lips to Akaashi’s in a soft kiss. Akaashi opened his mouth slightly and slowly slid his tongue across his boyfriend’s lips and into his mouth. Bokuto’s response was a low hum that Akaashi could feel resonate in his mouth as well as his chest, and pressed himself tighter against the other.

They kissed slowly and softly. All the while, Bokuto leisurely ran his hands up and down Akaashi’s back. Akaashi’s own hands made their way up to Bokuto’s neck to tangle in his soft hair. Bokuto always surprised Akaashi with these tender moments. For being such an exuberant guy, he could be remarkably gentle and affectionate when he wanted to be. Akaashi mumbled against Bokuto’s lips, smiling, “I don’t mind coming home late if this is how I’m greeted.” He gently broke the embrace and slid his hands down Bokuto’s arms until they were holding hands. “Come on, it’s late. Let’s get some sleep.”

Akaashi kept hold of Bokuto’s hand as he led the way to their bedroom. Bokuto turned on the bedside lamp before sprawling on the bed to watch as his boyfriend changed into pajamas. Akaashi faced away from Bokuto as he took off his black work vest and white button-up shirt, the shirt sliding down his arms exposing this toned back. “I can feel you watching me, Bokuto,” Akaashi said while pulling off his dark pants and socks, leaving him in only his briefs. He was actually delighted that Bokuto was eyeing him up, but he couldn’t resist teasing him a bit. “I would have thought that all the years we spend changing in front of each other for volleyball should have made you immune to male nudity.”

Akaashi glanced over his shoulder at his boyfriend just in time to see the blush spread across Bokuto’s face at having been caught before he rolled over and buried his face in the pillows. “I can’t help it!” Bokuto said, voice muffled. He looked back at Akaashi, embarrassed, but beaming. “Now that I have you to myself I can’t help but admire you whenever I can. I think I’m allowed to stare at my boyfriend when I want!” Bokuto rolled onto his back again, this time hugging a pillow to his chest, as Akaashi walked into the bathroom. “Hey Akaashi?” he called into the adjacent room. “How long do you have to work the late shift again?”

“Until they find more people that can work late,” Akaashi replied through a mouthful of toothpaste. He spat into the sink and continued, “Most students have cram school so they can’t work in the evenings. That and a lot of the workers they already have simply don’t want to.”

“Hmph,” Bokuto pouted at Akaashi’s answer. He put the pillow he was holding back behind his head and nestled himself under the blankets. “Maybe I should start working there with you. Then I would could walk home with you, too! I don’t like the idea of you walking home alone in the dark.”

“Not a chance, Bo.” Akaashi returned from the bathroom and slid into bed beside his boyfriend. “If we were to work together, we won’t get anything done.”

Bokuto looked at Akaashi dejectedly. “I wouldn’t cause that much trouble!”

Akaashi reached out to run his hand through Bokuto’s hair, gently pushing back what had fallen in his face, and smiled fondly. “That’s not what I meant, babe. I’m not sure I could handle seeing you for hours in the coffee shop’s uniform vest and not being able to touch you. Besides, if you want to walk me home, you can do that anyway.”

“Oh, good idea! Starting tomorrow, I’m going to walk you home.” Bokuto beamed at Akaashi.

Akaashi laughed quietly to himself before accepting. “Fine. However, you have to wait inside while I lock up. Okay? I don’t want you standing outside. It’s too cold and I would worry.”

Bokuto happily agreed to the terms, “Deal!”

“Good. Glad that’s settled. Now let’s please go to sleep, Bo. It’s been a long day.” Akaashi turned away from his boyfriend to shut off the lamp.

Bokuto immediately wrapped himself around Akaashi from behind and murmured into his hair, “Goodnight, Keiji. Love you.”

Akaashi settled himself closer into Bokuto’s embrace and sighed at the comfortable intimacy. He gently took Bokuto’s hands and kissed his knuckles, before holding them against his chest and replying, “Love you, too, Koutarou. Goodnight.” Bokuto smiled against Akaashi’s hair and closed his eyes.

It wasn’t long, though, before Bokuto sighed and squirmed a bit. A moment later, another squirm. “Bo, what’s wrong?” Akaashi turned around to face Bokuto, still in his arms.

“Akaashi, right shoulder blade,” Bokuto complained.

Akaashi understood immediately. “Massage or scratch?”

“Scratch, please.”

Bokuto turned so he was lying on his stomach to allow his boyfriend better access to his back. Akaashi sat up on one elbow and began gently scratching Bokuto’s shoulder through his shirt. “Here?”

“Little lower. Bit more. There.” Bokuto sighed contently and relaxed against the pillow.

“How’s the pressure?” Akaashi asked.

“More would be nice,” Bokuto replied. Akaashi repositioned himself so he was straddling his boyfriend’s hips. With more leverage, he used more pressure, eliciting a pleased groan from Bokuto. “That feels so good, Akaashi.”

Akaashi glided his hand all the way down Bokuto’s back and slipped it under his shirt on the way back up to his shoulders. He flattened his hand over Bokuto’s muscular back and continued slowly rubbing where he had previously been scratching. His other hand joined the first in massaging Bokuto’s shoulders under his shirt. Akaashi paused briefly to move Bokuto’s shirt up and out of the way, Bokuto lifting himself slightly to help, before continuing the massage.

Akaashi alternated between pressing his palms down either side of Bokuto’s spine and using his fingers to rub small circles over the muscles of his lower back and shoulders. He gently pinched the muscles along his shoulder blades before kneading down with his whole hand on the same spots, working outward and upward. When he got to Bokuto’s neck, he used his thumbs to gently work the muscles there. Pulling outward, pushing inward. Up the neck, then down. He paused his ministrations frequently to press his lips to the back of Bokuto’s neck, kissing tenderly.

Before long, Bokuto was moaning softly with pleasure. His muscles weren’t tight or sore which meant he could bypass the pain of having knots worked out and skip right to the relaxing part. “Akaashi, I swear your hands are magic. Is that a setter thing or just an Akaashi thing?”

Akaashi smiled at his boyfriend’s bliss, delighted that he was the one causing it. “I’d like to think it’s all me, but I’m sure having been a setter helps.”

Akaashi continued working his hands across Bokuto’s back. While Akaashi couldn’t be bothered to do more for exercise then go for a run every few days, Bokuto had kept up with his entire training menu from high school. Akaashi probably didn’t say this enough to Bokuto, but he really loved how muscular and fit his boyfriend was. From where he was perched, he could see Bokuto’s entire beautiful back, all lean, toned muscle, the kind that comes naturally from being an enthusiastic wing spiker for years.

Bokuto looked like he was about to melt from relaxation when he suddenly turned his head to look back worriedly at Akaashi. “I’m so sorry! I should be the one giving you a massage. You’re the one that had a long day at work. I feel like such a bad boyfriend!”

Akaashi laughed quietly at the outburst but quickly composed himself. “It’s alright, Koutarou. I don’t mind at all. In fact, I rather like the view from here.”

Bokuto blushed and was about to argue, but instead settled back against the pillow. “Okay, but I’m going to give you the best massage ever tomorrow night, just you wait!”

Akaashi smiled warmly at his boyfriend. “Looking forward to it, Koutarou.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
